Fate And Choices
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: Rabbitleap's choices weren't the only ones that shaped his destiny. Silverwing had picked mentoring him over her mate. Doetail gave up her old life to move to ShadowClan, and then her Clan, son, and mate to give her unborn kits a safer life. (Add on to my fanfic The Rabbit Trap)
1. Silverwing

_**I wanted to tack on a two-shot to my fanfic, The Rabbit Trap. The first part will take place through Silverwing's POV. The second part will be Doetail's. I wanted to add a little more depth to them. If anyone feels that they would like to know more of a character through a one-shot, I might just turn this into a bunch of one-shots for the characters.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy, and if you haven't read The Rabbit Trap yet, I would suggest you do so because this contains spoilers for the story.**_

_**So, before I babble on, here's Fate And Choices.**_

* * *

><p><em>"No one will want to mentor him," Echostar sighed as she looked towards the nursery, where a cream and brown kit tumbled after a mossball. With her sat Wolfspirit, Hollowstrike, Willowshade, and Silverwing. "I would have picked Duskfoot if he hadn't joined StarClan."<em>

_"He will be six moons soon. Surely someone will." Wolfspirit looked towards the leader as he spoke._

_"I just finished mentoring Longfur, and she was a pawful enough as it was. Besides, you knew he wasn't going to fit in, so why let them join?" Willowshade asked, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws._

_"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing..." The pale tabby never moved her gaze from the kit.  
><em>

This is ridiculous. _Though Silverwing herself was unsure about it, she finally spoke up._

_"I'll mentor him." The four cats looked at her in silence. Hollowstrike overlooked her carefully._

_"Are you sure about this? He is a kitt-"_

_"A kittypet, I know. But I don't see you stepping up to mentor him."_

_"Then it's decided. Silverwing will mentor young Rabbitkit." With that Echostar padded away, as did Willowshade and Wolfspirit. As Silverwing started to leave, Hollowstrike stood in front of her. He looked very disapproving. _

_"The rest of the Clan will look down on you for mentoring a kittypet."_

_"I've made my choice Hollowstrike," She flicked her tail in annoyance, a small flame of anger burning in her belly. "Do you really care about reputation more then me?"_

_"I'm not being selfish if that's what you're getting at. I'm looking out for both of us." A hiss escaped her._

_"Sounds like mousedung to me. You're not changing my mind, and if this is how you're going to act, fine. You can consider getting another mate, because it's over." She turned her back on him and padded away. Deep down, past the flaming anger inside of her, she wondered if she really made the right choice._

* * *

><p>Halting from her grooming for a moment, Silverwing watched as Wildpaw and Rabbitpaw were play-fighting in the snow. A small purr rumbled from the back of her throat, even though hunger panged in her belly. She was proud of him. More proud then she has ever been. He would turn into a fine warrior. She knew it in her heart. He just needed a little push in the right direction.<p>

_Ack. _Another hunger pang rushed through her. She knew she should have eaten when she had the chance, but her Clan was more important. Looking towards the nursery, she noticed Dapplefur and Hollowstrike together. A small part of her still felt jealous to see them together, but the rest of her didn't care. She had something to be proud of, more-so then kits. Getting to her paws she headed towards warriors den. The chills of leafbare slipped through the opening as she squeezed in. She felt so weak and she fell into her nest. Her fur had began falling out and lining it only yesterday. Closing her eyes she knew she made the right choice moons ago. With that thought in her mind, she fell asleep for the last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this also answers how Silverwing died, for those who have been asking. It's a little on the short side, but I wasn't expecting to write anything super long anyway.<strong>_


	2. Doetail Part 1

_**Here's another part of Fate And Choices. I actually don't plan to "complete" this until I post the Python chapter, even though I said I'd stop after Doetail here. Anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading.**_

_**Also, Doetail will have two chapters dedicated to her two different choices.**_

* * *

><p>Jade shuffled her paws as she avoided Lucifer's heartbroken gaze. The cream tabby took a step towards her, but she only took a step back. Silence swelled between them as the tom switched his amber gaze from her eyes to her growing belly, then back.<p>

"Jade, you can't be serious," He finally mewed, breaking the silence. "They'll kill you the moment they see you."

"I know what I'm doing. They have to be at least a little civil if they're as organized as the stories say they are."

"But what about our kits?" She fell silent as she remembered the little lives growing inside of her.

"I'll have to hope they won't hurt an expecting she-cat..." She jumped onto of the fence that separated the yard from the wild. "Goodbye, Lucifer. I'll never forget you."

"I could never forget you, even if I tried." With his words in her ears, she jumped down onto the other side. Her first few steps weren't that bad as she followed the road that lead down to the lake. Fear heightened ever sense she had. As she walked past another house, she spotted a glimpse of blue water past the trees. She listened to hear for any cars. When she heard nothing, she raced to other other side of the road, where the trees were. Her pulse quickened with joy, worry, fear, and the thrill of adventure. As she slipped past the trees, she noticed a overpowering scent that made her double back to the border of the trees.

"Nice catch, Longpaw." A she-cat's voice called faintly in the distance. Curious, Jade tried to listen in. She was about to take a step towards the voice when the rustling of a heather bush caught her attention. A pair of watchful green eyes met hers. She fluffed up in fear and took a step back. Out of the darkness stepped a smokey black tom whose long legs carried him over to her in no time. Despite the fear she felt, this tom didn't come off as hostile. In fact he seemed quite curious.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ShadowClan's territory?" He asked calmly.

"M-my name's Jade. I was hoping to, maybe, join your Clan..." He overlooked her carefully, ignoring the fear-scent rolling off of her. Her throat felt dry as he finally looked her in the eyes once more.

"Why would a kittypet like you want to join a Clan? Is your soft life not enough for you?"

"I-it's not. It's just..."

"Just?" He didn't sound like he was getting impatient with her, which made the pale brown tabby relax a little.

"I don't want my kits growing up a house cat. I want them to live like my father did."

"Your father was a Clan cat?" He gave a skeptical look. She shook her head.

"No, he was a loner."

"It's not up to me. All I can do is bring you to Echostar and she will be the one to decide. I also can't promise the Clan will accept you if Echostar does."

"I understand." He gave a nod.

"So you're truly not afraid of the consequences of your choices, are you?" Jade shuffled her white paws.

"N-no. To tell the truth, I'm terrified, but I'm not going to back down now."

"That's a good attitude to have. Follow me, Jade." As he walked on, she padded quietly behind. A sudden realization hit her as she looked at the black-furred tom. He knew her name, but she didn't know his.

"Wait, you never told me your name."

"You may call me Duskfoot."


	3. Doetail Part 2

_**Here we are with Doetail's second choice.**_

* * *

><p>Curled up tightly in her nest, Doetail felt a great spark of fear for the unborn kits growing in her belly. Ever since Shadepaw had died, a fear had begun sparking inside of her. It grew worse when Hazelear's kit was snatched right out of the camp. The breaking point was seeing how that rogue, Python, hurt her precious son. She didn't want her unborn kits to get hurt like that and she would rather die herself then to have to see her little warrior buried. Getting to her paws, she slipped out of the warriors den, brushing her tail past a sleeping warrior's nose. As she went, undetected, through a small hole that Bramblepaw and Mintpaw had made when they were in the nursery. As she finally squeezed through, she took off into the dark leaf-fall night. As she slowed down to catch her easily lost breath, a sound caught her attention. Someone had followed her.<p>

_Oh no! _Quickly turning around, she saw Rabbitleap emerging from the shadows so similar to how Duskfoot had approached her so long ago. Realizing this might be the last time she say her son, sorrow stung her heart.

"What are you doing out here?" He wasn't even trying to hide his worry. She could hear it in his voice.

"Rabbitleap, I can't stay here anymore."

"W-what?! Why?!" His voice was a loud whisper as he struggled with keeping his shock to himself.

"I don't want to raise my kits in the middle of a war. I don't want to think of what will happen to them if the Clan looses." She confessed as her mind slid back to the little lives inside of her. Was she selfish for wanting to keep them safe?

"You know the nursery will be the safest place for you, Doetail." No. She wasn't Doetail anymore.

"Jade." She corrected him.

"W-wha-"

She cut him off, "I'm no longer Doetail... I'm Jade, again. If the twolegs take me back."

"What about ShadowClan?..."

_They're better off without me._

"What about Mottlestar?"

_He will be strong._

"Longfur?"

_I'll miss her dearly._

"Me?" For a moment she could only look at Rabbitleap as his eyes begged for answers she couldn't give.

"The Clan has been doing great without my help. Mottlestar... I can't bring myself to say goodbye to him or Longfur... They have been such great friends. As for you, my son, you've turned into a fine warrior. You don't need me anymore," Her throat felt dry and her heart was heavy. Turning to leave, a sob made her shake. She turned to look at her kit and started to speak once more. "Rabbitleap... I-I couldn't bring myself to see you die. I lost your father, Lucifer... I... You can come with me, I'm sure my old twolegs won't mind... You can even find twolegs of your own... J-Just... I... I can't bare to see you die... You mean so much to me. You were my first kit. I... I just can't stay here with all the violence going on. I wasn't born to be a warrior. Neither was Lucifer... Neither are you.. Please... Come with me..."

"I-" A jolt of hope raced through her like new-found energy. Could it be she wouldn't have to lose him? "I-I can't."

"Why not?" Her body felt cold. After what had happened, he still wanted to stay?

"This is where I belong. That, and I can't put you in danger with Python out to kill me..." She took a moment to take it in. With a small nod, she accepted his choice.

"I understand... J-just remember, I-I... I will always love you... You will always my s-son."

"And you will always be my mother." She stepped forward and rasped her tongue on his forehead.

"I'll never forget you."

"I could never forget you." She took a small step back, partially in surprise. For a moment she had seen his father in him. Looking over her son, she only gave a nod as her goodbye. With only a second of hesitation that kept her paws in place, she took off into the forest. Sobs racked her body, but she knew if one of them could survive it was Rabbitleap. However, it wasn't easy saying goodbye.


End file.
